


The hotel room

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, GidChell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, help idk what im doing, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: “Accidentally” Ilona had gotten Two rooms, but two beds in her room, and only one In Mitchell and Gideons room.Pretty sure she ships it too.💀
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 6





	The hotel room

Gideon,Mitchell,ilona and joker had decided to finally get out of the city- By going on a week long vacation, that they had planned for months now.  
After they had finally separated into there own rooms, Gideon had dropped his own bag onto the ground.  
“Mitchell-“ Gideon said with a red tint on his face.  
“Yeah Gid?”  
“Did you do that on purpose?”  
“What? One bed? No- i guess i didn’t read the pamflit correctly-“  
“Ah- Yes tou guess so-“  
“You got something wrong with sharing a bed with me?”  
“Uhh-“  
“Its eaither you sleep in the bed or you-“ he said, sitting on the bed. “-can sleep on the floor- Theres also a pull out couch”  
“Id rather take my chances with the couch-“  
“Alright” Mitchell smiled, throwing his blankets onto the bed.  
“What are we doing today anyway?”  
“Ilona and joker said they wanted to rest, So maybe just stay here for a few hours.” Mitchell shrugged. “I know that I could sleep.But, You said you brought a whole bunch of vintage movies.”  
“Yeah but-“  
“So, put one in- We can watch em.”  
“Mitchell-“   
“Please?”  
Gideon sighed, laying the suit case down, and opened it. “You could pick out which one you wanna watch-“  
Jack gets off the bed with a small grown, and sits next to Gideon. “What type of movies are these anyway? The look like there all romantic.”  
“That’s because they are.”  
“Why?”  
Gideon just stared at Mitchell and then turned back to the dvd File sitting in front of him.  
“Because thats all i wanted to bring-“  
“You wanna bond with me or somethin’?”  
“Uh-“  
“Shit- well tou should’ve just said so.” Mitchell said, picking up Gideon from the ground in a bridal way, smiling. “You’re already my bestfriend so why the hell not?”  
Gideons face turned red- and he looked confused for a moment- before he demanded Mitchell to put him down.  
“Why??”  
“I don’t like being held, or touched.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hmpf.” Mitchell huffed, then put Gideon on his feet, and he layed on the bed. 

After a few hours, Gideon went over to ilona and jokers room, only to see ilona take over the whole bed- and joker was just on his phone on the couch. 

“Hey Boss.” 

“Whats your situation here?”

“I didn’t wanna sleep and she said to go on the couch”

“Ah. Like me and Mitchell.”

“Didn’t tou wanna share a bed with him?”

“Joker.”

“Right- tou couldn’t let him know that really, tour a 15 year old school girl with a huge crush on him, right?”

“Thats a fucked up way to explain it but yeah.”

“Better get back to your boyfriend.”

“Ugh, you’re no help.”

“Bye Boss!” Joker laughed as Gideon closed the door.

When Gideon then walked back into his room, Mitchell was already sound asleep, but his hair wasn’t messy-   
‘Now how the hell-‘ 

It was only about 9pm, but since it did take about 5 hours to het to where they needed, i guess it would only be right to let them sleep.

Alright then.

Gideon had layed on the couch, then kept moving- seeing and feeling how uncomfortable the couch was he stood up, and looked over at the Sleeping Beauty in the room.

“This is fucking stupid.” He mumbled to himself, and walked over to the bed, and had layed next to jack.

“If you even say anything about this- you’re the one who suggested it.” He said, turning away from Mitchell, falling asleep quickly.

Another few hours pass by, and it was the next day, and Gideon had of course woken up early by himself- but he wasn’t alone, he was snuggled in Jacks arms, and his own arms wrapped around Jacks waist.

“Mph.” Mitchell Huffed. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mitchell-“

“Oh- Hey.” He said, smiling.  
“Dont play stupid-“  
“You don’t need to play stupid with me, you’re the one who said you don’t liked to be touched and tou were the one who snuggled up to me in the night.” 

“Shut up and go back to bed.”

“Will do.” He said with a soft smile, and Gideon hid his, but he had a smile too.


End file.
